


Inspector Uhl's Regrets (The Picking Up the Pieces Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: The Illusionist (2006)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Inspector Uhl's Regrets (The Picking Up the Pieces Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things (x5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



Once he could see every piece on the board, he understood that he’d already lost. He would have conceded graciously before waiting for the checkmate...had Eisenheim still been there to hear. All that was left to do by then was study the game, try to learn from the master.

Left to himself, he laid out all the plans, studied, carved out the pieces and fit them together to watch them unfold, just so, as if by nature (but not by magic). Eisenheim would be delighted with how well his pupil has learned… had he still been there to see.


End file.
